New Girl
by serenity.n
Summary: I know it's been done before, but i just couldn't resist. Zach Goode is the star quarter back. He can and does get all of the girls he wants, but what happens when Cammie and Grant are new to town? Will Zach change for the better? Rated T for language. Don't forget to r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm back, bitches -A"**

* * *

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I hit the snooze button on my stupid alarm clock and woke up to the bright sun glaring at me through my widows. You know how in movies, the actors will wake up in the morning, stretch, and them plaster a smile on their face saying, "Time to start the day!" in a cheery voice? Well, that is the biggest fucking lie in the world. I, Cammie Morgan, am not a morning person.

What makes it even worse is that my annoying twin brother, Grant, felt the need to come barging into my room, and shout like a fucking three year old, "WAKE UP, CAMSTER! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Get the fuck off me, Grant," I grumbled, while throwing a pillow at his face.

"I know you're not a morning person, but come on Cammie," he whined.

"Fine," I said, "But you are making me pancakes for breakfast."

Satisfied that he had gotten me up, he left my room, closing the door behind him as he left. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. After 10 minutes, I got out dried myself off and got dressed. My outfit consisted of dark wash skinnys, a plain v-neck blood red t-shirt, my black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I blow dried my dirty blonde hair, and flat ironed it. I had on my usual make up, eyeliner, mascara, a little blush, and red lipstick. Once I was happy with my appearance, I slid down the staircase railing, and landed with a soft thump on the wooden floor. I was hit with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. I love my brother.

"Hey, Cammie Bear!" Grant greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Grant. Where are my pancakes?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Right here, with chocolate chips, just the way you like them," he answered with an accomplished look on his face. I devoured my pancakes, and grabbed my car keys.

"It still amazes me how you can eat like a truck driver, but still manage to look like a toothpick," he said with an astonished look on his face.

I laughed and said, "Just get in the car." He did as told and hopped into the passenger seat of my matte black 2014 Lamborghini Aventador. It was a birthday present. You see, my family's loaded. We don't like to brag about it, we just really love cars. When I was eight, my dad had taught me everything there is to know about cars. I even know more than Grant!

The school is a good 10 minutes away from my house, but with the way I drive, we were there in 5. I sped into the school's parking lot, and snagged the spot closest to the doors. We came to a stop, leaving skid marks behind us. I smiled at Grant, and opened the car door. When I got out, everyone was staring at me. I smirked, and slammed the car door shut. As Grant and I walked in, I saw a couple of guys drooling, and I guess Grant did, too because would glare at them.

 ** _ZACH POV_**

I had pulled up to school in my black Audi R8 Spyder convertible, and went across the parking lot to my best friends, Jonas Anderson and Nick Cross. We were just talking about football, you know, normal guy stuff. We already had our try outs, and our first game was Friday. There was this guy that tried out, that was going to be new this year, Grant Morgan. He was the varsity wide receiver. We had all made quick friends and were waiting for him to show up. Just as I was about to ask if they had seen Grant, this dude came speeding into the parking lot, snagging the first parking space, Macey McHenry's parking space. Obviously this guy was new; everyone knew that was Macey's parking space. He came to an abrupt stop, leaving skid marks behind. As I expected, a guy stepped out of that car, but from the passenger side. That guy was Grant Morgan. Of course I was glad to see Grant, but I was even more excited to see the driver of that car. Whoever owned that car deserves to be my best friend. What I hadn't expected was a girl to step out of the driver side. A very hot girl I might add. She had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing dark skinny jeans, combat boots, a v-neck red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Damn. She noticed that every guy was staring at her, and smirked. As she walked up to the front of the school, a couple of guys drooled. Grant must have noticed 'cause he glared at all of them. As they walked inside I thought, _Damn. I have got to have this girl._

* * *

 ** _It's been a while since i was last on, so hopefully this story makes up for my absence._**

 ** _xoxo, serenity_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMMIE POV**

Once we got inside, Grant and I got our schedules, locker stuff, and textbooks. We made our way down to our lockers. Once there, I grabbed my necessary books for the first four classes, deciding that I would drop them back off before lunch.

"Alright, Cam, I'll see you at lunch. Try not to get into trouble, or make guys drool," Grant said very seriously.

"I can't make any promises. For the guys, they were already drooling," at this I smirked and Grant groaned. "As for getting into trouble, you've known me since we were born. When have I not gotten into trouble?" I asked. We went our separate ways, both looking around the halls for our classes.

As I walk in to my new classroom, I notice someone very familiar.

"Uncle Joe?!" I ask surprised. The whole class stops and stares at me, while a smirking Joey turns towards the door.

"Cammie?!" I laugh, nod, and then hug my Godfather. "Class, this is my Goddaughter, Cameron Morgan. She and her brother, Grant, are joining us this year. Cam, you can go sit in the back, next to Mr. Goode," he said. I made my way to the back of the classroom, towards a guy with dark brown hair. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt, and his letterman jacket. I knew him. Grant would always talk about him in the car on the way home from football over the summer. I knew his type. From what Grant had told me about him, I already knew that he was a total player. He's your typical 18 year old hormonal, egotistical teenage boy. Star quarterback of the varsity football team. Most popular guy in school, basically, if high school was a kingdom, which is really is, he would be the king. He runs the school, thinks that just because of his popularity he can get what he wants. Dates all of the cheerleaders, hooks up with all of the hot girls. I dated one in my old town, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I snapped out of the horrid memories that were for sure to come and focused my attention back to reality. I had to hand it to him, though. He was hot. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green, almost emerald- _Snap out of it, Cam. You will not fall for this boy!_

 ** _ZACH POV_**

Cammie came over to sit next to me, looking hotter than ever.

I smirked at her and said, "Hey, I'm Zach. You must be Grant's sister."

"Yeah," she said in a bored tone.

"Your brother's new to the team, and talked non-stop about you during try-outs. I saw you two walking into school together this morning, so I thought you must be her," I said.

Nothing.

"You need any help getting to your classes?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied.

The rest of class was kind of boring, until Cammie got up from her seat, gathered her stuff, and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Cammie?" Mr. S asked. Right then, the bell rang.

"To class," she replied, walking out the door. And for the second time that day, I thought, _Damn. I have got to have this girl._

 ** _CAMMIE POV_**

I left the classroom and I heard footsteps racing behind me.

I turned around and asked Zach, "Can I help you with something?"

"You sure you don't want any help getting to your classes?" he asked again. _Damn, this kid is really annoying._

"I think I can manage," I said, rolling my eyes and turning away.

"Did I do something wrong?" he questioned.

I whipped back around and asked, "Now why would you think that?"

"Usually girls are all over me. All of the girls would gladly accept my help. You should be under the 'Zach Goode charm' by now," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not cheap like some girls. I know your type. You think that just because you're popular, good looking, and the star quarterback that you're some kind of badass or something. You think that every girl that you meet will bow down to you and do your bidding. Well, newsflash, not every girl you meet is like that. Some girls look for more than just a hook up," with that, I whorled around and made my way to my next class.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! Long time no see, right? I know that i've been off for a while, and for that i'm sorry. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget that i'm taking suggestions, so just leave them in the comments, or you can PM me with ideas. Also, don't forget to read and review. I'll try not to take as much time to update this time, but there are no promises! 'Til next time...  
**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **serenity**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ZACH POV_**

I cannot believe she just said that about me. I think winning this bet will be a little harder than I thought.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _After Grant and that girl went inside, I made my way to the rest of my teammates. I heard them whispering about something._

 _"_ _Wha cha whispering about?" I questioned._

 _"_ _We're making a bet to see who can get Grant's hot sister first. Winner gets 100 bucks from each other player and the losers are the winner's bitches for the rest of the year," Josh said._

 _"_ _Who's all playing?" I asked._

 _"_ _The whole football team," Dillon replied._

 _"_ _Count me in," I said, "Get ready, boys. You'll be my bitches soon." I smirked and made my way to my next class_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 ** _CAMMIE POV_**

The next three class periods went by in a blur. As I was putting my books in my locker, I felt hands squeeze my sides. I let out a high pithed yelp. Then I turned around to come face-to-face with Grant.

"Holy shit, Grant, you scared the fucking shit out of me!" I screamed at him.

"Watch your language, Cam," he said whilst laughing.

"You should stop laughing before you piss your pants," I said, glaring at him. I smirked at his facial expression after I said that.

"Come on, Cammie Bear, it was funny. Now take that sick out of your ass, and let's get going to lunch, I'm starving!" he said. We walked side by side down the hallway to the cafeteria. When we opened the doors, everyone stopped talking and stared at us. I rolled my eyes.

"What is with this school and staring at us every time we walk into a room? I swear it's like they've never seen a person before," I said to Grant. He just laughed as we walked over to the lunch line to get some food. When we walked out of the line, we started to look for somewhere to sit. Grant grabbed my arm, dragging me in the direction of a table. I looked up, and noticed that it was Zach's table. _Why does God hate me today?_

"Hey, Zach, this is my sister, Cammie," Grant said.

"We've met," he replied with a smirk. "These are my friends, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Macey," he said pointing to everyone at the table. Grant sat down on the guy's side and I sat on the girl's.

"Hey, Cammie," the blonde one greeted, "I'm Liz," she said, smiling brightly. She had a southern accent, and was petite.

"I'm Bex," said the Egyptian goddess looking one, in a heavy British accent.

"And I'm Macey," said the model looking one, "You are really pretty. Is your hair natural?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"I love your clothing choice," Bex said, "You from New York?" she asked.

"Yeah, I went to a boarding school there, Gallagher Academy," I replied.

"You aren't stuck up and snobby bitch, are you?" she questioned.

"No, but I can tell you that I don't take shit from anyone," I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I think we are going to be very good friends," she replied with a cheeky smile.

"So, Cammie, you are obviously athletic. Do you play any sports?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, I was the captain of the cheerleading, track, basketball, and volleyball teams. All varsity teams," I replied. After saying this, everyone at the table, with the exception of Grant, looked at me in shock.

"Damn, Cammie, I didn't know you were so athletic!" Zach said, shocked. I rolled my eyes at his remarked, and continued to talk to the girls.

 _TIME SKIP_

It was now time for P.E., my favorite class. Today we were playing a game of volleyball with the guys. After the coach took roll, he sent the girls and guys to their locker rooms to change. The girl's clothes consisted of navy blue spandex and your choice of a white tank top or t-shirt. Obviously all of the girls chose to wear the tank tops, probably to make to guys drool. I chose it because I know how hot it can get in a gym when you're working out.

When I walked into the gym with Bex, I found that we were the first ones there.

"Wanna warm up?" I asked Bex.

"Sure, what do you want to do first?" she questioned.

"I was thinking that we start with 10 serves each, then pepper," I replied.

"Sounds good, I'll go get a ball," she said then took off towards the ball carts.

I have got to hand it to her, Bex has got an arm! She made every single serve, not only over, but dead in the center and close to the net. I did the same, but by the time it was my turn, the boys started showing up. Most of them stared at me in awe. After my 10, Bex and I started to pepper. We got in about 5 hits each before everybody was back in the gym and the coach blew the whistle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are going to play a couple of matches, girls against guys. From what I just witnessed, I want Morgan to choose her team with the help of Miss. Baxter, but only four. Mr. Goode, you pick for the guys team," with that Bex gave me four girls that were on the varsity team that were the best besides her. The rest of the girls looked relieved that they didn't have to play, instead they could just watch. After the teams were picked, the game began. I served first.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I took a running start while simultaneously tossing the ball into the air, then leaped where my palm made contact with the ball. The smack of my serve echoed though the gym, cutting it really close to the net. Ace. The guys were too shocked to even move to keep the ball from making contact with the floor. I know every volleyball team knew the chant that was preformed when an ace was made.

All of the girls stopped, stomped their feet, the shouted, "ACE!"

This happened 5 more times, then the boys finally started to focus. I jump served once again, but this time the boys got the ball back over the net, but the second time they did, Bex passed the ball, Courtney set it perfectly, then I hit the ball straight down on the other side of the net. The boys couldn't return it, so we won our 7th point of the game. I was just about to serve again when Coach Johnston shouted, "MORGAN! We haven't had volleyball tryouts yet, so you've got a place on the varsity team of you want it."

I smirked and said, "You've got yourself a player."

"Alright boys and girls, hit the showers. You've got 10 minutes. If you're a girl, and are trying out for the team, you stay here and practice," Coach J said.

After she said that, everybody with the exception of about 30 girls remained.

"Morgan!" Coach J yelled. I made my way over there, and she continued, "I want you to help me with choosing the girls that make the team, so this makes you team captain."

"Okay. When are tryouts?" I questioned.

"After school today until after school on Thursday. We'll make our final decisions Thursday and tell them the results on Friday," she replied. I nodded then walked off. Ten minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

The last three classes went by really slow; all I could think about was tryouts after school.

I ran into Grant in the hallway on the way to my locker.

"Hey Cammie Bear! Why are you wearing your P.E. clothes" he asked.

"Volleyball tryouts," I replied.

"I'll meet you in the athletic hallway after try-outs," he replied. With that, we went our separate ways.

By the time I got back to the gym, Bex was in there working on her serves.

"Hey there, wanna pepper?" I asked. 

* * *

_**Hey, guys! So, first things first, i hope you liked this chapter. For chapters in the future, i'm gonna need you guys t come up with some truths and dares. You can either leave them in the reviews, or you can PM them to me if you want to keep them a surprise. I might not use them all, but i'll try. And, in the chapter in which i put them in, i'll make sure to give you credit for the truth/dare, but only if you want me to. Please dont forget to read and review. Like always, you can PM me, or leave it in the reviews, any future fics you want me to write. It doesn't have to be just Gallagher Girl, btw. Until next time...**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **serenity**_


	4. Chapter 4

I waved goodbye to Bex as I made my way to Coach J's office.

"Coach J?" I asked,

"What can I do for you?" she replied.

"I was wondering when cheer tryouts are," I said.

"Well, they are at the same time as volleyball tryouts, so I'll leave it up to Coach Caton," she replied.

"How about you come in the morning and tryout, I'm here early anyways, so I'll meet you in the gym at 6 in the morning," Coach Caton said.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," I said. With that, I turned and made my way to the parking lot to wait for Grant. By the time I got out there, he was loading his stuff in the trunk.

"What took so long?" he asked.

"I was asking about cheer tryouts," I replied, "Since they're at the same time as volleyball tryouts, I'll have to meet Coach C in the gym in the mornings. What times does morning practice start?" I asked.

"It starts at 5:45, so we'll have to leave at around 5:30," he replied.

"Okay. I start at 6, so I'll just wait on the field and warm up," I said. He nodded and we made our way home.

TIME SKIP

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Before I could hit the snooze button, Grant came in and started jumping on my bed.

"WAKE UP CAMMIE BEAR! IT'S 5 O'CLOCK AND WE LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dammit, Grant, get the fuck off me! I'm up, okay, I'm up!" I shouted back. He finally got off of me and exited my bedroom.

I got in and out of the shower in 5 minutes, blow dried my hair in 8 minutes, got dressed in my black tank top, black spandex, and my black and white trainers in 5 minutes, packed dark skinnies, black combat boots, and a white v-neck t-shirt in 2 minutes, then made my way downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast I threw on my leather jacket, grabbed my bag, walked out the door, and started the car. Grant came sprinting out of the house with his football bag and got in the car with his football bag in his lap.

We got to school at 5:45, just in time for Grant's football practice. We got out of the car and headed towards the field.

"Hey, Coach. Mind if I warm up a bit while I wait for Coach Caton?" I asked politely.

"Sure, I don't mind," he replied. I smiled and skipped off to a vacant part of the practice field.

I started out with stretching for about 10 minutes, then moved on to some tumbling. I did a few flips and twists before I finally looked up and saw the whole football team staring at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're staring at? Shouldn't your asses be on the field going over plays?" I shouted. They all stared at me with amusement, then the coach said, "Listen to the lady, boys, or I'll make you run until she gets tired!" That got the boy's attention.

Just as I was going to go about my business, I head Coach Caton's voice, "Nice, Morgan. It's about time the boys learned who's in charge." We high fived and walked to the gym. She taught me a pretty simple routine and I nailed it.

"Wow, Cammie. Out of all of the girls I've seen preform that routine, you've done the best. I not only want you on the varsity cheer squad, I want you to be captain," Coach said.

I accepted and was given my cheer uniform. I got pair of navy blue spandex, navy blue and white bow with 'Knights' written on it in gold in fancy cursive, a navy blue skirt with a thick gold stripe an a thin white stripe, and a sleeveless v-neck navy blue top with 'Knights' written the same way as on the bow, underlined with a thin white stripe. The whole uniform clung to my body like it was made specifically for me.

"Now, tonight is Friday Night Lights, so you are required to wear your uniform all day. I spoke with Coach J and you are allowed to sit out on volleyball try outs today since you're the varsity team captain. During 1st period, I've excused all of the girls that made the varsity cheer squad, so they can all get their uniforms and meet their new captain," she said.

I smiled and responded, "Can I still wear my leather jacket?" she replied with a nod of her head. I smiled, waved goodbye, and made my way to the locker room to shower and get ready for school. I finished early and decided to make the guys drool. I headed out the door with my cheer uniform on with my leather jacket on my shoulders.

"Grant!" I shouted. All of the boys turned to look at me and their jaws dropped to the floor. "I've got to stay for volleyball tryouts after school and help Coach J chose the girls for the varsity team, so you can either catch a ride with me to the game, or get a ride with someone else."

"I can catch a ride home with Zach," he replied. "So I take it you made the cheer team?" he asked.

"You're looking at the Varsity Cheer and Varsity Volleyball Team Captain," I replied, taking a bow. The boys looked shocked. "What?" I asked. 

* * *

_**Hey, guys! so i know this one's kinda short, but oh well. I'm still open for suggestions for either the future of this story, or a future story. Til next time...**_

 _ **xoxo,  
serenity**_


	5. Chapter 5

I learned the Macey, Bex, and Lizzie made the varsity cheer team with me. Apparently I beat out Tina Walters, the slut of the school that wanted team captain. She made the JV team.

I was on my way to lunch when Zach came around the corner. _Great._

"Hey, Cammie, I've been looking for you," he said.

"What do you want, Goode?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, I'm having a party at my house tonight after the game, and I would like you to come," He said.

"I think I just might hit you up on that offer," I said. _Why can't this kid just leave me alone?_

"So, it's a date?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied, turning around and walking away.

 **ZACH POV**

When I walked into the café, I was met with the presence of Grant.

"Keep away from my sister," Grant said.

"Woah, chill man. Nothing's going on between the two of us," _Although that'll change soon._

"I mean it, Goode. I know about your reputation, and I don't want my sister to become a play thing for you. One of those girls that you hook up with once and throw them away like they're trash," Grant said.

With that, he stalked off towards our table.

 _TIME SKIP_

 **CAMMIE POV**

In my next class, which was biology, I sat next to a cute boy. He was also a football boy. He was wearing his letterman jacket like the rest of the football team.

"Hey, I'm Josh, you must be Cammie," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Cammie," I replied in a monotone voice.

"So I heard that you beat out Tina Walters for the Varsity Cheerleading Captain spot and ended up being the Varsity Volleyball team captain without having to try out," he said, obviously trying to keep the conversation going.

"That's me," I said, more aggravated now.

"So, are you going to Goode's party?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna go as my date?" he asked.

"No," I said coldly. And I thought that Zach was annoying.

"And why not?" he pressed.

"I don't date." It was true, ever since the incident at my old school, I'd sworn off boys.

"And why's that?" he kept asking. _Geez, does this kid ever stop?!_

"Because I don't," I replied. _If this kid doesn't leave me alone, I will rip his head off of his body._ Thankfully the bell rang signaling the end of class. _Thank God!_

"You should try it. Maybe it will help get that stick out of your hot ass," he said with a smirk. Within seconds I had him pinned against the wall with my arm pressed up against his neck.

"Listen, and listen well. I don't date, and the reason behind that is not any of your concern. I suggest leaving me alone. If you think I'm scary right now, you don't stand a chance when my brother gets a hold of your sorry ass," I said with fury lacing every my every word.

I dropped him to the ground, turned, and realized that I had drawn a crowd. Luckily, Grant came to my rescue.

"What are you looking at?!" he asked the crowd angrily. They all started to back away and make their way to their next classes. He then moved on to Josh, "And for you," he pointed to Josh, "You will stay away from my sister. I believe she told you to back off, and you would do damn well to listen to her advice before I come after your sorry ass." Josh nodded like he understood and Grant and I walked away.

"Thanks, G," I said to Grant when we were out of earshot.

"Anytime, Cammie Bear, I want you to let me know if anyone ever crosses the line with you. You're my little sister and it's my job to protect you. I know you hate it when I go into overprotective brother mode, but it's in my nature. Just please promise me that you will let me know if someone ever crosses your boundaries," Grant said.

I nodded my head and said, "I promise G."

 _TIME SKIP_

Volleyball tryouts came and I was ready to announce the members of the team.

"Listen up, Ladies. I asked Cammie here to help me decide who will make the team. She is your team captain," Coach J announced, "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked me. I nodded and got full attention.

"Bex Baxter, Courtney Bauer, Emily Sampson, Kim Lee, Macey McHenry, Mick Morrison, Amy Acosta, June Summers, Misty Andrews, Julia O'Conner, and Marianne Taylor," I said, "For the rest of you, you will be on the JV team, Coach Kirby will be your coach for the season, and it is up to her to decide your team captain."

"Alright, ladies, we will practice every afternoon with the exception of Thursdays because those are game days, both teams. You will get your uniforms next week on game day. You are required to wear your jerseys on game days, and if you forget, all of us will be running. I understand that you JV girls have a different coach, but we all live by the same rules. We are a family. Lose together, win together, teammates. There is no 'I' in 'team'. Breakdown the nets and go get changed," Coach J finished.

After breaking down nets and getting dressed, Macey, Bex, and I met Lizzie in the school's parking lot, ready in our cheerleading uniforms. We had to get there before anyone else, this way we could warm up before the game. As soon as I stepped out of my car, muscular arms found themselves tangled around my waist.

"Hey," Zach said.

"Hi," I said, "I think that it would be wise of you to remove your arm from around my waist, wouldn't wanna end up like Josh, now would we?"

"I heard about that little incident," he replied, I could almost hear his smirk.

"Then you also know that if you don't let me go, I'll set Grant on you," I whispered. That got to him, and he finally got the sense to let go.

"What did he do to piss you off anyway?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it because if I do, you'll know how Josh felt today after biology," I answered.

"Well, from what I saw today, I learned not to push your buttons. But I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I literally live right next door," he said.

"Yeah," I said. _He's probably just saying that to get in my pants._

With that, we went our separate ways.

It was a great game, we totally crushed it. Our team made 5 touchdowns with 3 two pint conversions and 2 extra points, giving us a total of 38, winning at 38-14! The crowd went wild in the last quarter when we made our final touchdown of the night made by none other than Zachary Goode.

* * *

After the game, the girls and I took my car home to get ready for Zach's party.

After about 30 minutes, we were finally 'Macey Approved' for the party. Lizzie was wearing light pink eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, and just a light tint of pink blush. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a side fishtail braid with a white bow in her hair. She was wearing a navy blue lace up skater dress with white Harumineral LouBouiton red bottoms. Macy had done nude eyeshadow, clear lip gloss, and her hair done in a halo braid. She was wearing white off-the-shoulder eyelash lace dress with white Victoria LouBouiton redbottoms. Bex was going with winged eyeliner, nude lipstick, hair pulled into a high ponytail, with a seamless slip dress with nude Jilopa LouBouiton red bottoms. Then there's me. I had winged back eyeliner and blood red lipstick. My hair had been curled with a braid like headband, a black geo caged-back slip dress with black Bianca LouBouiton red bottoms and my signature leather jacket.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I know that i updated yesterday, but i really felt like updating today. I made this one pretty long, but you never know, i might update again tomorrow. So, i reposted this chapter because BookGuru101 informed me that the websites aren't showing, so i'm gonna type them and you'll have to add in the the things in parenthesis, and i'm sorry for the inconvenience. Til next time...**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **serenity  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

When we got to Zach's house, I made my way to the kitchen to get a drink. I was doing perfectly fine until someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"How's it goin sexy?" the guy asked.

I took his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pinned him up against the wall.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me," I stated calmly, but you could hear the irritation laced in my words.

"If I recall, I don't remember asking for your permission," he guy stated.

"You have 2 seconds to tell me who the fuck you are," I said.

"Dillon's my name, and dating's my game," he, Dillon, said.

I let him go and continued on my way to the kitchen for a drink.

"What do you want to drink, babe?" the football player at the cooler asked.

"I'll have vodka, straight," I answered in a bored tone, "and I'm not your 'babe'."

"Damn, you like the strong stuff don't ya?" he said whilst pouring my drink. "So, how about you and I go out and see a movie tomorrow night?" he asked, handing me my drink.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Clearly you didn't hear about what happened with Josh this morning, so allow me to clear something up for you. I don't date, and I don't do boyfriends. I was already pissed off when I walked in here, and you really don't want to push me right now," I said calmly

After that, I met the girls and we made our way to the dance floor. We had gotten everyone to dance the dougie, the wobble, the cupid shuffle, the cha cha slide, and the electric slide. It was so much fun.

The party had finally slowed down and we said goodbye to the guys. Grant, Jonas, and Nick were staying over at Zach's house, and the girls were coming over to my house.

"So, what do you girls want to do first?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Macey suggested. Li and I didn't want to play, but Macey gave us the 'you're playing and no exceptions' look, so we nodded, reluctantly, in agreement. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello, ladies," G said.

"What are you doing here, G?" I asked.

"We got bored, and decided to come hang out with you guys. So, what are we doing?" he asked.

"We are playing truth or dare, with a twist," Macey said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back the fuck up. You didn't say there was a 'twist'," I said.

"Yeah, but that was before the guys showed up," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"So, what is the mysterious twist?" asked Nick, excitedly.

"For every truth or dare that you don't complete, you have to remove one article of clothing. But, seeing as you're hormonal teenage boys, you stop stripping once you get down to your underwear, but you have to continue playing," she replied.

Lizzie stepped in and said, "What happens if you're down to your underwear, but don't want to complete a truth or dare?"

"Good question," Macey said, "You do the truth or dare anyway."

Lizzie nodded.

"Okay, I'll start," Macey said with an evil grin, looking straight at me. The next words that came out of her mouth were words I would never forgive her for, "Cammie, truth or dare?"

Shit.

"Um, dare," I said.

Macey smirked and said, "Okay… I dare you to sit on Zach's lap for the whole game."

Double shit.

I looked at Zach, and, like always, he was sitting there smirking. I internally groaned, but got up and sat in his lap.

"You know you like it," he whispered huskily in my ear. I shifted my position and discreetly elbowed him in the ribs. I smirked when I heard a satisfactory grunt.

"Okay. The next victim is… Grant," I said, putting my hands together like the villains in all the movies. Unfortunately, Zach took this opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Dare, you don't scare me, Morgan," he replied. If only he knew.

I smirked, "Call Ruby and tell her that you love her." Allow me to clear up any confusion. 'Who's Ruby?', well, she's this sophomore at school who was all over Grant the first day we arrived at school. While all of the guys were checking m out, all of the girls were checking out Grant. She's like a slut in training. She's already got the tight tube tops. The only thing though, is that they cut off right below her non-existent boobs. Like, her tops make it look like she has her own personal sensor across her chest.

"I don't have her number," Grant said.

I took out a sticky note with her number on it from my jacket pocket, and handed it to him.

"Cams, how did you even get this?" he asked.

"Yeah, how do you just so happen to have Ruby's number in your jacket pocket, babe?" Yeah, you already know who that was.

I turned around with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Babe?"

"What, I was trying it out. So, 'Babe' 's a no?" he asked.

"Yeah, no," I replied, jokily, "As for the phone number, Ruby gave it to me during school. She told me, and I quote," I cleared my throat, " 'Tell Granty-Kins to call me, and that he hit this ass any time he wants.'" I said. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Are you really going to make your poor, innocent brother go through the pain of calling a slutty sophomore that said 'he can hit my ass any time' and say that he's in love her?" Grant asked with puppy dog eyes.

I cleared my throat and said, "One, poor and innocent? Really, Grant? You and I both know that we're both far from 'poor and innocent'. And two, absolutely. You're my brother, and as your sister, it is my job to make your life an absolute living hell. You're getting off easy with this one, besides, you and I both know that I could do so much worse."

"Damn, Cammie, who knew that you have a dark side," Bex said.

"My dear, Bexy, there is a lot that you don't know about me," I said.

"You know, I kinda think that the whole secluded, mysterious thing is kinda sexy. Maybe you could enlighten me on that information that none of us know about," Zach whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, Zach, I don't think that you can handle all of this," I replied. "Now, on with the game."

"Grant, I believe that you have a call to make."

"Fine, give me a phone, I don't want her to have my number," he replied.

"Here," Zach said. He asked me, "Babe, can you get my phone from my jacket pocket?"

"One, I'm not your 'Babe', and two, if I remember correctly, God gave you hands, use them."

"Well, my hands are in use at the moment, so could you just do it?"

"I can't even reach into your jacket pocket."

With that, he turned me around so that I was straddling him.

"There."

I rolled my eyes and fished the phone out of his pocket. Just as I was turning around, Zach tightened his grip on me. When I looked at him with a confusing look, he just shrugged, and said, "What? I like this position better."

I turned myself around and threw the phone at Grant, which he easily caught.

"Put it on speaker," I said.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _(Ruby_ Grant)

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, Ruby, it's Grant."

 _"_ _Hey, Grant."_ She said, trying, and failing, to sound seductive.

"I love you, Ruby."

 _"_ _Oh. My. God." *squealing* "I cannot believe that The Grant Morgan just told me he loves me! OMG, I have to call everyone, and tell them!-"_

She kept on going, on and on. Grant looked at me with a pleading look. I nodded.

"Hey, Ruby, look, I don't really love you. It was a dare." With that, he hung up.

"Okay, my turn. Jonas, truth or dare?" Grant asked.

"Uh, truth," Jonas responded.

"Okay, who do you have a crush on?" Okay, I know it sounds kinda middle school, but we all know that Lizzie and Jonas like each other, but we have to get them to admit it to each other.

"Liz," Jonas said. "So, Liz, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied.

"Do you like me back?" Jonas asked.

Lizzie nodded, blushing.

"Aww, nerd love," all of the girls, with the exception of me, cooed.

"Okay, um… Zach, truth or dare?" Liz asked.

"Be careful, Zach, Lizzie here can give you some pretty brutal truths and dares," Macey said.

Smirking, Zach replied, "Dare."

"Okay, I'll go easy on you tonight. I dare you to let Cammie give you a hickey," she said.

"You heard her, Cams, you've gotta give me a hickey," Zach said, smirking at me.

"Okay, fine, but we should do it in another room, or else, Grant will kill you," I said, pointing towards a fuming Grant.

"Good idea," he replied. I pushed myself out of his lap and he rose after me.

We made our way to the bathroom. When we got there, Zach turned around and locked the door. He whorled around faster than I could blink, grabbed me by my waist, and attacked my lips. I was a little taken back at first, but then I started to kiss back. After about a minute, he liked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gave him. We stood there for like three more minutes, then, out of nowhere, he grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted me on top of the bathroom counter. He opened up my legs, and positioned himself between them. And because I'm so short, and he's so tall, we were at the perfect height, so that I didn't have to bend down, and he didn't have to bend up. We continued for a minute, before I remembered what I had to do. Slowly, I moved to his neck. I started at the sensitive spot behind his ear, leaving small kisses as I made my way down to his collar bone. When I heard a moan escape his mouth, I started to suck. After about a minute, I released and put little kisses around the love bite. He brought my head back up to his mouth, and continued to kiss me. When we finally broke apart, I hopped off of the counter, unlocked the door, and made my way back to the living room.

"Took you guys long enough, lets have a look," Macey said.

Zach smirked a pulled down the collar of his shirt, giving everyone a perfect view of the purple almost black bruise.

"Damn, good job Cammie," Macey said.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down on the floor. The only thing though, was, as I lowered myself to the floor, an arm snaked itself around my wais, forcing me into someone's lap.

"Nuh uh, Cammie, you are supposed to sit on my lap til the end of the game," said a husky voice whispered from behind me.

"Okay," he said louder, "Bex, truth or dare." And so went on a night of truths and dares. Macey ended up doing a body shot off of Nick, and vice versa, Bex took a shot of Vodka, Lizzie and Jonas did seven minutes in heaven, which turned into 17 minutes in heaven. And to top it all off, I ended up getting a hickey from Zach to match Zach's. This should be a fun week.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I know a lot of you dont bother reading my author's notes, but oh whale, others do. I'm sorry that it's been a while since i last updated, but i hope this 1,943 word chapter makes up for it. The reason i haven't been updating is because my computer's been having problems, but no worries, it's fixed! I've received lots of reviews and a couple PM's and i'm so grateful that you guys take the time to actually do, it means a lot to me. I know for a lot of people, school is back in about a month away. I probably won't update a whole lot because i play sport and im in al advanced classes, so i wont have a lot of free time on my hands, especially with science fair being in the first part of school, but you have my word that i'll update as much as i can. Til next time...**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **serenity**_


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out through the front door of my house, and made my way to my car. I threw my stuff in the back, and waited for Grant. When he finally got to the car, he threw his stuff in the back seat with mine. Just as I was closing the back seat door, Zach ran out of his house and asked me, "Could you give me a ride?" I nodded, he threw his stuff in the back seat, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Woah, woah, woah. No, just no. I told you that you could have a ride o school, not that you could _drive_ my car to school," I said.

"Yeah, Zach, don't ever fight her when it comes to driving her car. I swear she loves this car more than life," Grant said.

"Fine, but I get to ride shotgun," Zach said.

"Alright, deal," I said.

We all piled into my car, and made our way to school for practice. Since football practice starts 15 minutes before cheer, I do my warm ups on the field while the guys drool. I pulled into my parking space, put the car in park, and all three of us got out and got our stuff from the back seat. I was wearing spandex and a tank top, and when I got to the field, I heard wolf whistles come from every part of the field.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Nice love bite, babe," Dillon shouted, "Who gave it to you?"

"Why don't you ask Zach?" I yelled back. All of the guys looked over to Zach with their mouths hanging wide open. Zach, of course, just smirked. "Besides, you should see the one I gave him," I said with a wink. All of the guys gaped a me, and honestly it was hilarious. Zach, being him, pulled his shirt over his head, giving all of the football guys a view of the purple bruise on his collar bone. I rolled my eyes and began warm up.

 _TIME SKIP_

While I was walking through the hallway to get to my locker, get my stuff, and go to the gym for volleyball practice, Tina Walters headed my way. Tina Walters, the slut of the school. Honestly, it's true. She's slept with every guy who's willing to, I swear. I one saw her hitting on this totally hot senior, but when he shot her down, she moved on to this somewhat cute sophomore. She wears skirts that don't even cover her ass, tank tops that show like half of her boobs, and the bottom stops just above her belly button. She also wears these like 6 inch heels that she can't even walk in. All of her shoes are knock offs too, trust me, I have Macey. Well, Macey and the fact that her 'Lou Bouiton Red Bottoms' have a black streak on the bottom that say 'Maceys'. Anyways, back to reality.

"So, I heard that you and Zach Goode are hooking up," She said to me.

"And where did you hear that, Tina?" I asked.

"All of the guys on the football team are talking about it, so is it true?" she said. They. Are. Dead. I moved Tina out of the way, resulting in her tripping over her heels and falling face first to the ground. Now, usually I would stand there and laugh my fucking ass off, but I was pissed. I quickly got to my locker, go my stuff, and made my way towards the locker rooms.

"Coach J, I might be a little late to practice do to the stupidity of our dear beloved football team. I'll be back," I said. She just smiled and shook her head. After that, I went to the guys locker room and told Coach Stanton, "I need you to round up all of your players in the varsity gym, we have to talk." He just nodded and went to the boys locker room.

 _TIME SKIP_

I was standing in the middle of the gym when all of the boys arrived, they suddenly became very quiet when they saw the _very_ pissed off expression on my face. They were so scared that they all turned around to exit the gym, but I knew that they'd do this, so I had Coach Stanton lock the gym door and stand in front of it. They turned to go through the door that lead to the regular hallway, but there stood Coach Caton.

"Alright, boys, by the look on your faces, I assume that you know why you're here, so let's get down to business," I said with a menacing tone. "Now, a little birdie told me that you guys have been spreading rumors about myself and Mr. Goode here. Is this true?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's true Cammie, but we all thought you guys were hooking up because you guys said this morning that you guys gave each other hickeys," one freshman said.

I sent a pointed look at Zach and said, "Did you know about this?"

"Well…" he said.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I said with a glare, and turned to everyone else, "Now for the rest of you yahoos, let me make something very clear. We did not hook up. We played truth or dare. And thank you so very much for letting me know that you guys think that i'm as much as a whore as Tina Walters. Thank you so much letting me know that you all think that I would stoop o such low standards. I'll have all of you guys know that I don't date, and I would most certainly not have sex with a person who has an ego the size of Antarctica and I'm not even dating," I zeroed in on Grant, "Did you know about this?" he nodded in shame, "Wow, thanks for having my back, Grant. I thought that you were my brother." With that, I stormed over to the gym doors where Coach Stanton was standing. He moved out of my way, I opened the door, then slammed it shut. I made my way toward the locker room, and slammed that door closed too. All of the volleyball girls were standing there, looking at me. I ignored them and started changing my clothes.

"What happened, Cams?" Bex asked me.

"Why don't you ask Grant," I replied, slamming my locker shut and exiting the locker room. Luckily it was volleyball because I could kill the ball to blow off some steam.

 **BEX POV**

As soon as Cammie said 'Why don't you ask _Grant_ ' I knew something was wrong. She usually says stuff like 'my bro/brother'. I left the locker room and burst into the guys locker room.

"Where the hell is he?!" I seethed. All of the boys looked at me with horror in their eyes, and pointed their fingers in the direction in which Grant Morgan was. I walked over there silently, and slammed his locker shut. He turned around, and when he saw me, a look of horror flashed across his eyes when he saw me.

"What the hell did you do to my best friend, and not to mention your _sister_?" I said calmly.

"Uh…" was all he said.

" 'Uh' that's all you have to say? Do you realize that she is in the gym right now, hitting volleyballs at the poor freshman because of what you did? She is beyond pissed right now, and you have til the count of three to tell me what the hell happened, and if you don't bad things will happen," I pulled the collar f his shirt so that his face was only centimeters from his, "very bad things."

"One." Nothing.

"Two." Still nothing.

"Th-" he cut me off.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Remember that night when we played truth or dare?" he asked. I nodded. "Remember how Zach and Cammie gave each other hickeys on dares?" I nodded again. "Well, when Zach, Cammie, and I got here this morning, the guys saw said hickey on Cam's neck." I gave him a 'get on with it' look. "Cammie told them about how Zach gave her one and she gave him one. When she left, all the guys kept asking if Zach and her, you know, hooked up." By this time, I was fuming. "Zach smirked and didn't say anything, and they took that as him saying 'yeah, we did'. I didn't say anything to stop it, and neither did he. That's why she's mad," he finished.

"Oh, you bastard," I said calmly with a chuckle. I turned on Zach, "And you, get the fuck out." He knew better than to push me when I'm pissed, so he left. I turned back to Grant, "When a guy says nothing and everyone thinks that they hooked up, and you know that they didn't, that's when you step in and beat the fucking shit out of them, especially when said girl is your god damned sister. I don't blame her for being pissed at you because as of this moment, I want you nowhere near me. Tell Goode that, too." With that, I whorled around to leave and all of the guys immediately slammed their backs against the lockers. Before I exited, I said, "And as for you guys, I think you owe someone an apology for spreading this ridiculous rumor."

 **CAMMIE POV**

After volleyball practice, I changed and made my way to my car where Zach and Grant were waiting with their bags. I walked up to them and, in a deadly calm voice, said, "If you think that I'm giving you guys a ride, you are mental. As of this day, I want nothing to do with either of you." I walked around to the driver's side, unlocked the door, quickly got n, locked the doors, started the car, put on my sunglasses, and rolled down all of the windows. Grant bent down and asked me, "How are we supposed to get home? All of our teammates already left."

"You can walk home," I said. I backed out of my parking spot, nearly rolling over Grant and Zach's feet, and made my way home.

 _TIME SKIP_

Grant got home about an hour later, while I was eating dinner. As soon as he walked through the door of the kitchen, I got up, threw away my trash, and cleaned my plate. Just as I was leaving the kitchen, Grant grabbed my arm and said, "I'm really sorry, Cams."

I pulled my arm out of his hand, crossed my arms, and said, "Grant, saying sorry doesn't do anything. Let's say that you accidentally drop a plate, it breaks, and you say sorry. Does saying sorry put that plate back together?" he just stared at me. I shook my head, and left the room.

 _TIME SKIP_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

What the hell?

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I got up, walked to my balcony, and opened the doors. You'll never guess who was standing there. Zachary Goode himself. I tried to close the door, but his hand stopped me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole 'hooking up' thing. I should've said something instead of just standing there," he said.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Grant, 'Saying sorry doesn't fix anything. If you drop a glass plate, it breaks, and you say sorry, does that put the plate back together?' Think about that," I said, closing the door.

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys! I hope you like the chapter. I'm still open for suggestions whether it be for this story or an idea for a new one. Til next time...**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **serenity**_


End file.
